awakened
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: Summery: this story is about a 15 year old robin faith sena; she is also a half vampire she had been that way for since she was 13. Robin always thought she and her family was wired, she never new her parents, and she lived with her grandfather. While at
1. Default Chapter

Please read this: ok this is a witch hunter robin fanfic, but this story is about a girl named robin faith sena. Same old robin. Im not going to alter her, but I might give her a joke here and there but that's it. This is also kind of a witch hunter robin/ nightwalker crossover except yayoi and shido had a daughter named robin, and then yayoi finds her father and changes her name to Maria and shido is now toudo.

Awakened  bye: dark rain witch

Summery: this story is about a 15 year old robin faith sena; she is also a half vampire she had been that way since she was 13. Robin always thought she and her family was wired, she never new her parents, and she lived with her grandfather. While at school, she had friends. When robin awakens as a half witch what is her new role. And who is this man and his friends?

Default chapter

Stn-j

It was a Friday and every one was at ravens flat, Amon at the moment was in zaizens office.

"Amon, Solomon just sent word that they want you to keep an eye on this girl." Zaizen said

"Robin sena, but why sir" amon asked

"They want her to be a hunter here, and it seems this girl's mother worked for the Nos, and her father was the famous detective shido. Zaizen said

" The NOS?" Amon stated more then asked

"Yes, HQ thinks that these night killings might have something to do with the NOS, but since the NOS isn't instant anymore… there best hope is this robin sena."

"I see."

"Amon they want you guys to go to her house ask her to join stn-j, but listen robin sena is half witch, and half… vampire."

"What!"

"How can a vampire come out in the day, or even be a hunter?" Amon asked

"Yes, that's what I thought but since she's only half she still ages but a little slower then us, she can still go out in the sun, but must have sunglasses on."

I see.

Is that all, sir?

"Yes, oh and Amon, she hasn't awakened as a witch yet but she will soon."

"Ok, sir." And then he left.


	2. first day of hell

Chapter 1: first day of hell

It was a Monday morning and a young girl was being awakened.

"Robin, robin wake up." A girl's voice said

"What do you want, rain?" robin asked sleepily

Rain was a nun that came to Japan with her and her grandpa, she had short red hair in a lose ponytail.

"Robin its time for school" rain replied

"Uh, school! Robin yelled

"Yeah the place you and Ramona referred to as hell." rain laughed

"Ok, i'm up, rain can you go get me a cup of blood, please." Robin asked

"Sure, just hurry Ramona's waiting down stairs." Rain replied leaving the room

Down stairs 

"Ramona, robin will be down in a minute." Rain called through the kitchens doors

"Oh, ok ill get her glasses for her if you want me too?" Ramona asked when rain came out with a bag lunch and a cup.

"That would help, dere you wouldn't mind taking robin her breakfast (you know by now I mean blood right?) Would you?" rain asked

"sure, ill take it." Ramona said as rain handed her the cup

"Oh, Ramona, be careful not to spill any on you." Called rain

"Ok" Ramona called back

Ramona had light brown hair, and yellow/ brown eyes

Robin's room

"Robin, here's your sunglasses, and your drink." Ramona said

"Thanks" robin said as she drank.

"Ok, let's go… I want to get this over with; I mean who's ever heard of a vampire in school? Asked Ramona

"No one" robin replied putting on her sunglasses once they got down there.

"Bye rain."

"Bye grandpa" called robin as they left

Stn-j

"Ok, so were going to get a new hunter today? Sacki asked

"Yeah, but were going to her house around 1" Amon replied

"Cool, I wonder if she will be like me?" doujima wondered

"Good god, I hope not, we don't need another doujima" sacki said

"You guys cut it out" Karasuma chided

in front of the high school

"You ready for another year of hell? Ramona asked

" as ready as I'll ever be" robin said walking in the school and of curse robin took of her glasses once in the school.


	3. hunter's problem

Chapter 3: hunter's problem.

At around noon Amon and the other hunters were on there why to robin's house.

Robin's house;

It was noon and right now rain was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, and putting away the containers of blood she had recently bought at the blood bank.

"Hello, rain." Guni robin's fairy thing said.

"Oh, hello guni you sleep well" rain asked?

"Uh, as best as I'll be able with robin snoring" sighed guni.

"Oh, poor guni, do you want some cake" rain asked guni?

"Yeah, cake!" cheered guni

The high school;

"Robby" yelled Rachel robin other friend.

"Oh, hey Rachel" robin greeted getting her lunch out of her locker.

"So are you going to the dance tomorrow at 12, for once there going to let us get out of school" said Rachel!

"No Rachel, you know I don't come out in the sun unless I absolutely have to" robin said.

"Well, what are you going to do then" Rachel asked as they sat down with Ramona to eat lunch.

"I don't know, I guise I'll just sleep" robin stated.

Or so she thought that's what she would be doing.

Back at robins; 30 minutes later

At the house guni and rain were watching TV when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be" rain asked herself?

When she opened the door there were 4 people standing there.

"May I help you sir" rain asked?

"Yes, were from the stn-j, were here to see a robin sena. Amon replied.

"Oh dear, is robin in trouble, has she awakened" rain questioned

"No, nothing like that, yet. Amon said

"I see, come in robins not home right now but she should be……

But before she could finish robin called from the door;

"Rain, grandpa... Guni I'm home" robin called stepping into the living room.

"Uh, rain, who are they" robin asked removing her sunglasses?

"Oh, robin these people are from the stn-j, they want to talk to you." Rain said

"Uh, what do you want... and who are you" robin asked?

"I'm Amon; this is doujima, Karasuma and sacaki. Amon said

"It's nice to meet you" robin said

(Ok I'm tired of the things, so here are the narration things)

Rain: well, I'll go get some tea.

Robin: no, tea pleases just some blood please.

Rain: ok, robin.

Robin: oh, rain where's my grandpa?

Rain: he had to go out for business, in Germany.

Robin: oh I see

Sacaki: cool, so you really do drink blood!

Guni: well she doesn't eat human food, much.

Doujima: ahhh… what's that thing!

Robin: oh, I'm so sorry, this is guni.. And I don't know what she is?

Amon: this is all very nice, but robin Solomon wants you to be a hunter, and we also need some help on these night killings.

To be continued

Authors notes: a cliffy! Hi, I'd like to thank young Wiccan for reviewing. So what do you think! Well I'll try to get the next part updated soon, and in the meantime I'd be very thank full if you would read my other story; Italian hunters (I think there already one called that? but my story is completely different; and if you are the owner of the story title e-mail me and I'll change it if you want me to?) I need your guys perspective on the story I've only got one review, and I need you guys to tell me if I should keep posting on it or not? Well ja ne!


	4. hunter's problem:part 2

Chapter 4: hunter's problem; part 2

Robin: hum, I see… do you have any pictures?

"Oh sorry to interrupt but here's your drinks" rain said sating down.

"Thank you, and yes but there with Michael at raven's flat" Karasuma said

"I see, well I'll just have to go back there with you" robin said a little disappointed

"You sound disappointed, why" doujima asked

"Do you even have to ask, she's a vampire for crying out loud" guni yelled

"Guni, settle down… I'll do what have too, and for another thing I used too be a human before I awake but I gauss I really never was human" robin confided

"If, you don't mind me asking how did you awake…as a vampire?" Karasuma asked

"I was 13… I had just calibrated my 13th with my father…

"I thought you didn't know ether of your parents? Amon asked

"No, I knew my father we weren't that close… well that night he wanted to have a night out with me and guni and riho…before you ask she was also a vampire she was like a sister to me.

Flashback;

"Father, what was mother like" a 13 year old robin asked?

"oh, yayoi was a very caring person, even though she tried too hide it" shido said as they walked until he saw a figure in black walk up to them… when shido saw his face his eyes widened.

"Cain" shido said through gritted teeth.

"Hello…shido" Cain said

"Dad, who's he" robin had asked?

"Uh, dad" Cain questioned looking down at the 13 year old?

"You have a daughter" Cain said shimmering behind her and breathing on her neck as robins eyes widened.

"Cain, get away from her" shido yelled

"Why, all I want too do is tast her blood" Cain said showing his fang's

"Robin" riho breathed

"Robin…a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden" Cain said as he liked her neck.

"Cain, please don't she's all I have left of her mother, if you drink her blood she will surely awaken…please I want her to live a normal life" shido said tears coming down his face.

"Shido, shido, shido…her blood is too tempting and I think I'll enjoy this" he said biting down on her neck.

"Daddy" was the only word she could get out before she screamed because of her awakening powers

"NOOOOO" shido said as he bit his finger and attacked Cain.

"You bastard" shido yelled!

"Riho, take care of robin" he yelled which gave Cain enough time to attacked blood sowed as it went in to his heart he plunged his in Cain's heart

"No, shido" yelled Riho!

"Uh, the sun it here, guni go to the house get rain to come get robin" she said putting a pair of sunglasses on robin's face.

"What about you"

"Uh, people meet and people part….. My eternity has come to an end.

"Shido, used to say those words's… goodbye guni" riho said as she turned to dust

"Riho" breathed guni as she hurried back home.

END of flash back;

"wow intense" sacaki said as guni finished the last part.

Wow, I didn't know that part… why didn't I remember that part" robin whined and asked at the same time.

"Because, you were unconscious dimwit" guni said.

"Hey what did you call me pest" robin asked? (I know oocness there but it's my fic)

"That's all good and well but what about the….

"Oh, yea… what time is it" robin asked?

"it' a little after 8: 30 p.m." rain replied

"Good, hold hand's, and don't let go" said robin as her eye turned from emerald green to gold.

STN-J HQ;

10 minutes later:

"Well you defiantly have a night breed but there supposed to not exist, any longer….hey when did this happen" robin asked?

"Oh, the same night as this one" Amon answered.

"This is imposable…it seems you also have a vamp on the loose" robin said

Author's notes: so did you like it… and thank YOU EVERYONE WHO reviewed, I'm not going into names but you know who you are…. I'll be updating as soon as possible.

JA ne!


	5. explaning the problems, and an attractio...

Chapter 5: explaining the problems, and attractions.

The next day robin woke up to guni screaming in her ear, and Ramona and rain laughing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Robin screamed jumping up and looking at guni who was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach.

"You pest, I don't remember sating my clock to the music of you trying to make me deaf!" Robin yelled at guni

"Oh sorry, but I just couldn't help it… I mean you kept saying I quote "amon" over and over again." Guni said as Robin blushed

"If I may say so my self I think Robin has a crush on the Dark hunter from yesterday. Guni teased

"I do not!" Robin yelled but she knew that wasn't true she had found Amon very attractive in many ways, but she would never tell guni that.

"Hey Robby, who's this Dark hunter wait does guni mean a witch hunter?" Ramona asked in shook.

"Oh Ramona, I didn't notice you two, and yes they came by yesterday. Robin said

"Why, what they want?" Ramona asked

"They offered me a job, they also needed my help on these night killings… it turned out that there's at less one last existing night breed left. Robin said while brushing her hair and putting them in their pigtails

"aren't they supposed too be nonexistent now a' days?" Ramona asked

"Yeah, but it gets weirder; it turns out they also have a vampire on the lose. Robin said putting her glasses and maroon trench coat over her pilgrims dress.

"What, I thought you were the last?" Ramona asked as rain handed robin her blood. (ok, that just sounds weird too me and creepy, so when I say drink I mean blood and when she drinks something like coffee or tea I'll say that's what's she's drinking)

"I thought so too, well look I'm going too be late; I have too go… bye." said robin leaving the house.

STN-J 

Everyone was at the stn-j waiting for robin's arrival even Zaizen was out of his office waiting too great her, when the elevator dinged and Robin walked out with her sunglasses on and hands in pockets

AMON'S POv:

DAME, she's beautiful.

Wait, did I just think that, stop she's a vampire not to mention a witch.

But there's no deleting that's she is beautiful… oh shit I think I'm falling for her!"

Amon was snapped back too earth when robin started to talk and he noticed she had removed the glasses.

"It's very nice too meet you, sir." Robin said

"So Robin, I presume you know what's happening with these night killings and what witch is doing it" Zaizen asked

"Yes sir, but it's not a witch; amazingly it's a night breed and from the picture's I looked at some were not but they were vampires." Robin said

"Night breed, Vampire; I thought you were the only vampire left and as for these night breeds aren't they nonexistent?" Zaizen asked

"Well there supposed to be buster." Guni said coming out into view

"Guni, don't be rude!" Robin yelled

"Robin, would you happen to know how many of these things there is?" Amon asked for the first time that day

"There's only one night breed, but I don't know how many vamps there are there could be quit a few by now." Robin said

"How do you know there's only one night breed?" Karasuma asked.

To be continued!


	6. explaning and new patner

Chapter 2: explaining and new partner.

Previously:

"How do you know there is only one, night breed?" Karasuma asked

Present:

"I know because all of the night breed killings are done the same exact way, if it was more then one night breed, some of the pictures would not be the same; now as for vamps you can't tell, they only kill one way... So like I said there could be; by my calculations at less more then 4." Robin replied

"I see; robin is there a good time to get rid of this night breed… like at day?" asked Michael.

"Not at day…at night." Robin replied

"At night; but are they not stronger at night?" asked doujima

"Yes, but its imposable to find a breed in the day you'll have better luck finding one of the vampires then you would a breed." Robin replied as she watched guni fly away.

"Guni, where do you think your going?" Robin asked

"To steal a donut from the hacker boy." Guni said

"You ask first, or there will be no cake for a week." Robin said as guni huffed and asked

"So how do we kill the breed?" Amon asked

"Not with orbo that's for sure, you'll use this it was my moms; you guys I gauss can just, hey wait here you three; there guns with silver but that isn't going too kill it." Robin said

"Then what will?" AMON ASKED

"My blood, I have powers you know; you'll….

But before she could finish five people appeared.

"Oh, my bird I've been searching for you, robin" said the leader

"Uh, who are you?" Robin asked as she was pushed up against the wall

"My name is Akira, and you will be my queen."

"Never, you're insane." Robin spat

"We'll see; well meet again; soon I promise." Akira said kissing her hard on the mouth

After he let her go all five disappeared

"Bastard" robin said wiping her mouth

"I gauss, you guy will need to get to work; I want that night breed dead tonight." Zaizen said getting up

"Robin, amons going to be your partner." After zaizens said that he left

"guy's lets get started already." Sacaki said


End file.
